


O Captain, Where Art Thou?

by hawkingbishop



Category: CW LOT, CW Supergirl, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow - Fandom, DCTV, Legends of Tomorrow, LoT - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Multi, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkingbishop/pseuds/hawkingbishop
Summary: Kara and Lena are trying to have some alone time when they're interrupted by a visitor from outer space...It just so happens that Kara knows this girl. It's Sara Lance from Earth Prime.While Sara's getting her ship looked at by Winn and others at the DEO, trying to see how they can send her home, Kara takes her under her wing.Does Lena get jealous? You bet. But Sara says there's plenty of her to go around.-----This is a requested ship by saralans on tumblr. Polyamorous Supercorp/Sara Lance, or Captain Supercorp.





	O Captain, Where Art Thou?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly working my way through this. I have it split into three parts so far, but I'll upload it all as one to begin.

"We need Supergirl, now!" J'onn yells as he shifts to his natural Martian body.

"Winn, where is she? Have you gotten in contact yet?"

"No sir. I've been trying for the past few minutes but it keeps going to voicemail. She's either screening her calls or her phone's turned off."

"Damnit. And Superman is off-world." J'onn says, annoyed. "Well, track her phone and tell me where she is. I'll go to her apartment unless I hear otherwise on the way."

"Of course sir. I started running the program after the first voicemail." Winn says with a sly smile on his face. "Ah, actually it's done now. She's not at home. She's... at Lena's apartment."

J'onn hastily thanks Winn as he flys off.

"Oh boy... Supergirl's gonna get in troouuble." Winn whispers under his breath as he shoots off another text to Kara:

> " _Kara! Stop whatever you're doing now! J'onn's on his way to you. We need Supergirl. Dear god I hope you two are decent when Papa Bear gets there..."_

Kara's phone vibrates on the floor, under a pile of clothes. She ignores it as she's much more preoccupied by the beautiful woman straddling her.

Lena Luthor lowers her face to meet Kara's. She gazes into Kara's blue-grey eyes. Her right hand is lightly trailing down Kara's abdomen as her left hand caresses Kara's right breast.

Right as Lena's lips (and fingers) were about to touch Kara's, Kara's phone vibrates again. This time, Kara hears it. She turns her head and Lena kisses her cheek instead.

Lena reaches up from Kara's chest to turn her head back to her. Her other hand meets its goal in the meantime.

Kara closes her eyes and sucks in a breath. But then quickly opens them to see her beautiful girlfriend finally reach her lips.

_*buzz*_

Again, Kara snaps back to reality and looks to the floor.

"Babe, what is it? Do you want to stop?" Lena asks as she brings Kara's eyes back to hers with both of her hands this time.

"Oh god no..." Kara replies immediately. They stare into each other's souls for a few seconds longer before Kara says "it's just..."

_*buzz*_

"What?"

"Well, I know I turned my phone off."

Just as Kara says this, J'onn phases through the wall. "Kara" he says as he enters. "We-"

He stops short, floating two feet off the floor and still halfway through the wall.

"J'onn?!" Kara screams as Lena grabs the sheet on the bed behind Kara and covers herself.

Kara lifts Lena off of her and places her on the bed. She then blurs into her clothes.

J'onn is still hovering there, speechless.

"What are you doing??!?" Kara hisses through clenched teeth.

"I... we..." J'onn stutters.

Kara yanks him free of the wall and says "spit it out! This was supposed to be my night off!" She then looks back to Lena who's sitting there smirking.

"Uh... spaceship." J'onn manages. "There's an unidentified spacecraft headed to Earth! It's on a collision course with National City! C'mon!"

He flies through the wall faster than Kara's ever seen him move.

Kara looks back at Lena one more time and says "a spaceship? Again?!" Then she mouths "sorry".

Lena stands up, letting the sheet fall to the floor. She walks over to Kara and kisses her on the cheek. "It's okay Kara. The city needs its Supergirl. You go help J'onn and I'll get in contact with Winn to see if there's anything I can do to help."

Kara smiles and says "I love you Lena Luthor."

Lena smirks at her while stepping back slowly. "I know."

\---------

Kara catches up to J'onn as he races upwards. "So, uh..." she begins.

"I'm sorry Kara... But this was important and you weren't getting back to us."

"Yeah... that's my bad. I should know I never actually get a day off..." she says while rolling her eyes.

After a moment of silence, she adds "so, how about the elephant in the sky?"

J'onn starts to answer, "Kar-".

He's cut off by the sound of the craft breaking Earth's atmosphere.

A small ship comes into view. It's spiraling out of control, heading toward CatCo. Kara pushes herself as hard as she can go and speeds over to the ship.

J'onn is ahead of her so he reaches it first. But he can't do much to stabilize it.

Kara finally reaches the craft and grabs hold. "J'onn!" she yells, "maybe you should phase through and see if you can control it from the inside?"

J'onn nods and disappears into the ship as Kara's left alone, holding on with everything she has.

J'onn gets into the cockpit and is met with a gun pointed at him by the lone occupant of the ship.

The owner of the gun is sitting in the cockpit, looking ahead while aiming behind her. "Who... or what are you?!" The pilot demands while turning knobs and pushing buttons.

"I am J'onn J'onzz, last of the Green Martians, I'm here to rescue you."

She looks over her shoulder at him quizzically for a second before shrugging, lowering her weapon, and saying "Okay. Could you hurry it along already? I wouldn't like to be a pancake anytime soon."

"What seems to be the problem?" J'onn asks as he moves toward her.

"Well, our ship was caught in a Time Quake and the drop ship was thrown loose. I was inside running diagnostics when it happened. The ship's not responding. I can't hail the Waverider. I'm dead in the sky. So, how can you help, Martian?"

J'onn ponders that for a moment and says "Time Quake? Interesting... If you allow me to read your mind I could get a better understanding of your craft and the situation and see if I could be of assistance to the safe landing of the ship. If I deem it unlikely, I'll just carry you safely to Earth while Supergirl attempts to change the ship's course to a unpopulated location."

The pilot's head jerks up and looks J'onn directly in the eyes. "Did you say Supergirl? Like, Supergirl Supergirl? Wait... did you also say "read your mind"?

Before J'onn could utter a syllable, the woman speaks again. "Nevermind. No time for explanations. If you can read my mind, do it." She smirks and mutters, "Just don't pay attention to all the naughty thoughts."

J'onn nods and reaches up to touch her head. _Sara's head_ , he thinks. _Sara Lance. Captain of the Waverider, a time ship._

Sara shudders briefly as the telepathic link is connected.

J'onn tries sifting through her memories to find what he needs to help. But he keeps coming across images of Supergirl. _Interesting_ , he considers. Finally, he comes across the layout of the ship, its components, and inner workings.

He phases through the floor and begins looking at the wiring beneath. _Supergirl_ , J'onn projects, _I'm going to see if I can fix the issue with the craft. You're going to need to try to maneuver the trajectory away from civilians if I'm unsuccessful._

_Already on it_ , Kara thinks as she strains against the metal, slowly but surely changing the course away from CatCo.

J'onn searches the entire vessel, trying to locate the cause of the shutdown.

"How's it going, Martian?" Sara asks while she's lying on the floor fiddling with the control panel, searching for a frayed wire to fix. If only it were that easy... she says to herself.

"I'm afraid it is not that easy." A disembodied head says as it rises from the floor, only inches from her face.

There's a thump as Sara's head hits the console. "JESUS! How about a little warning next time!"

"My apologies," J'onn States as he finishes phasing through the floor. "I searched everywhere on the ship and it appears there is no physical damage. I suspect an electromagnetic pulse is the cause of the failure."

"That's it?" she says incredulously. "You wouldn't happen to have electric powers, would you? Zap us back into action?"

"Unfortunately I do not. But it seems we are leveling off. I assume Supergirl has changed our course enough that she should be able to guide it to the ground without fatal consequences."

Sara's face jolted up at the mention of Supergirl's name.

J'onn thought _interesting_ once more and then placed his hand on her shoulder. "Just to be on the safe side, I will fly you to the ground."

"Sure thing boss," Sara responds as she stands up.

J'onn grabs hold of her and starts to phase through the floor.

_Supergirl, I'm taking Sara to safety. There are no more passengers. Please be careful._

"Sara?" She wonders aloud just as they phase through the bottom of the ship.

Kara watches as they fly by and smiles. _Sara Lance! she says to herself. It is her! I wonder if it's the same her, though...?_

After seeing Sara, Supergirl gets a burst of energy and is able to stabilize the ship so she can bring it down in an unoccupied field below.

\------------—

Kara calls in the DEO to come cordon off the ship and then rushes over to find Sara and J'onn.

She finds them at the DEO waiting for her. She flies in and lands a good twenty feet away from Sara. Sara turns around at the sound of her landing and a giant smile spreads across her face.

Supergirl is beaming as well. She gives a small wave, barely lifting her arm. "Hi."

"A wave and a "hi" is all I get? Supergirl, we saved the world together! We're so on hugging terms!" She runs over and gives Kara a bear hug. Kara reciprocates and they float a couple inches off the floor.

"Ow!" Sara cries. Kara loosens her grip and sets them down.

The embrace ends and Sara stares up into Kara's eyes and smirks. "So this is your Earth, huh? Not bad."

"The multiverse is so freaking cool." Winn mutters.

Kara gives a shy chuckle and says "yeah. Earth... what did Barry say it was called again? I mean, here we just call it Earth. Don't you think each Earth would consider themselves Earth One? Why does Barry's Earth– er, and your Earth– have to be the First?"

Sara tilts her head and lets out a breathy laugh.

Kara looks at Sara and then around to the rest of the room. Each face suppressing smiles or rolling their eyes. "What? Did I ramble again?" And then to Sara only, as an aside, cheeks starting to get red from embarrassment, "I kinda ramble sometimes..."

Sara lifts up her hands in a placating gesture and answers "hey, we all have our thing. I've been told I flirt too much."

At that, Sara winks at Supergirl, to which Supergirl's already red face gets a few shades redder.


End file.
